Quest on Planet Rania
by asfghjkl
Summary: Yusuke runs into three teenage girls. The girls seem nice enough, but they are really demons! Their home planet was attacked and they need help from Yusuke and the others.Will they make it? Please R/R


First YYH ficcy! Yay! ^^ Starting.........what time is it? WHAT IT'S THEN?! I'M LATE!..er.. ^^;; On wit da ficcy! ^=_=^;;  
  
Yusuke Urameshi woke up to the sound of crashing. He blinked.  
  
"What the heck.." He murmured. "If that Kuwabara sleep walking, I'm gonna nail him to his bed..." He clumsily climbed out of bed and quickly put on his normal light green attire and ran outside, to his surprise, Botan stood out there in her red shorts and blue jeans. He stumbled over and yawned sleepily.  
  
"What's up, Botan?"  
  
"I ran into some demons Yusuke." Botan said, pointing at three figures in front of them. Yusuke approached them cautiously. One was a fairly tall female with light brown hair tied in a braid and sapphire eyes. He looked at one of the others who was a few inches shorter then the other. She had short, dark brown hair and emerald eyes. The third girl was about medium height, with golden blonde hair and Bluish-green eyes. He blinked.  
  
"They look a lot like those girls in the demon book you gave me." He said and pulled out a book flipping through the pages as the braided girl seemed to get impatient.  
  
"Bingo." Botan said.  
  
"Who are you two? You shouldn't be able to see us. Normal humans can't." She said tartly. Yusuke grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Just a moment..." He said, beginning to flip through the pages. The blonde one rolled her eyes.  
  
"Odd character isn't he?" She muttered. The short brown haired girl snickered.  
  
"Let's see." Yusuke said, basically ignoring them. "The short haired brunette is Akiyama Liano. A fire demon. The braided brunette girl is Yashuka Kakimiko. Fire and Ice demon hm... And the last one is Kyoto Harina. Ice demon. Well rounded group I suppose."  
  
"Bingo. Now... We need to find out what they're up too. Alright?"  
  
"You know. It's weird. Three normal teenage girls. Demons, hm.." He muttered, seemingly ignoring an annoyed Botan. Her oar then appeared in her hand. She sat down on it, rolling her eyes at Yusuke.  
  
"Wake up Yusuke and find out what their up to. I'm going to head up to Koenma and fill him in." She murmured. Yusuke came out of his trance and she took off.  
  
"Botan,wait! I don't know much about them other then they're demons!" He began to yell, but to his dismay, she was long gone. Yusuke puff sighed. "Great. Just great. If only Kurama and Hiei were here. They know more about demons then I do." He muttered to himself more. The three girls raising questioning eyebrows at him. Yashuka approached him.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi. Spirit Detective. Hm. I supposed they'd have the detective be older. Oh well. We need you to help us out." She began. Kyoto and Akiyama were quiet. Yusuke blinked.  
  
"What would demons want from me?" He said, not exactly looking forward to a huge battle after being able to rest easily for a while.  
  
"Okay, first off, quit calling us demons. We have human names too." Akiyama said. "My names Megan Sotto." She then pointed to Kyoto. "That's Karen Hirana."  
  
"And I'm Amy Lisra." Said Yashuka. Yusuke blinked.  
  
"So what is it you three want?" He asked. Meg sighed.  
  
"We ran into some trouble down in our home world of Rania. Our familes lived down there then one day, a strange creature named Garnero came and took over our planet. We were able to escape, but had to take human form to come here." She said. Amy and Karen quiet.  
  
"Wait a second... Don't Fire and Ice demons hate each other? Or at least in some rivalry with each other?" Yusuke said. Karen rolled her eyes.  
  
"In most cases, yes, but it Rania it didn't really matter to us. There were fire demons, ice demons, and sometimes there we both." She said. Yusuke nodded as if he understood.  
  
"I um. see.. I guess. Well, why do you need my help?"  
  
"We heard about you're feats in Makai with your friends, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei and figured you might be able to help us." Amy said. "We can't beat him alone."  
  
"Hm. Alright, we'll help I suppose." Yusuke said. "It'll be quicker if we get them separately. Meg, you get Hiei. Karen, go get Kurama. I'll take Amy with me to get Kuwabara, I suppose." The girls shrugged and nodded. Yusuke then giving them directions to where the boys were. "Alright. Let's go." He said. Amy walking off, hands in pockets after him. Meg heading east and Karen walking off west.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meg looked around. Bored.  
  
"Hm.. According to Yusuke. Hiei is. this way." She muttered. Looking at a small apartment building. She found the one that concealed Hiei and she swiftly knocked on the door. Hiei, who had been sleeping himself, after all it was 3 o 'clock in the morning. He muttered something to himself and got up. Putting on his normal clothes and answering the door. Meg blinked. 'Whoa.' she thought. 'Cuter then I thought he'd be.' She escaped from her thoughts and said to him.  
  
"Yeah, sorry to get you up at this hour, but me and my friends are here for help from Yusuke and the others. We need you to come along."  
  
"Hm. You're a fire demon too, huh?" He said. Smirking a little. "I suppose I might as well go. I'm getting rusty adjusting to this city life." She smiled and they headed back to where the group was supposed to meet.  
  
"First ones here I guess. So, I guess I might as well explain the situation." Meg said. Beginning the story, bringing it into more detail then with Yusuke. She seemed to talk easier to him. She supposed it was because he too, was a fire demon.  
  
"I see. Well, my backgrounds kind of plain. I'm a fire demon born into a group of ice demons. They kicked me out because I was different I suppose." Hiei said. Meg blinked.  
  
"I see. That must be why Yusuke had the impression ice and fire demons don't get along, period." She said. Hiei shrugged.  
  
"I suppose so." He said. Meg thought to herself.  
  
"You know. that's kind of like my family too. Even though usually the ice and fire demons got along, I was born into a primarily ice community, I was different from everyone. They hated me for it. Then I made friends with Karen and Amy, who didn't seem to care about all that stuff. That gave me quiet a relief. At least there were some decent demons about." Meg said. Hiei nodded.  
  
"Hm. I wonder how long the others are going to be." He said.  
  
"Hard to tell. I'm sure Yusuke and Amy are on their way back. But Karen's a little more klutzy. She's probably lost somewhere." She said. Hiei grinned. "Well, her hearts in the right place at least." Hiei rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Sounds like a mixture of Kuwabara and Yusuke." He muttered. Meg smirked. "How long did it take to convince Yusuke to help?"  
  
"About 6 seconds..." She muttered. Hiei held in a laugh.  
  
"He's a sucker for girls, I guess." He said. Meg laughed. The two kept talking as they waited. Probably the most enjoyable moment for Meg since Garnero had taken over her home. Finally, another fire demon too. Maybe this venture wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Okay, fairly short chapter, but oh well ^^;; Next chap will most likely be longer. Depends on how lazy I am! Lol. Well please review ^_^ I'd appreciate it greatly 


End file.
